


dedicate

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, NSFW, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:18:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine and Kagami's relationship is at it's end. But who said break-ups had to be tragic? / Boys Love, NSFW - AoKaga</p>
            </blockquote>





	dedicate

**Author's Note:**

> originally, i posted this on my ff.net account- my latest fic since forever. me posting this here really is just me testing out how ao3 works out since it's giving me headaches. the tagging system is making me cry. anyways, enjoy! // it's a three part story and eh, if people on here like it, i'll update the chapters on here too. edit: i fixed some stuff because it was annoying me.

**Dedicate**

Kagami set down the box of party necessities atop the kitchen counter before looking at them with regretful eyes. Slowly, he dug through the box, taking out banners, balloons and streamers. He felt somewhat remorseful that they only were in red and blue but then again, it was giving him a wave of nostalgia.

It was approximately 6:30 on a Sunday morning. The sun was just about to rise completely but the only source of light the apartment had was from the light in the kitchen. Kagami felt restless the night before—mostly due to the fact that the events planned out for today wasn't usually something to be celebrating about. That, and in addition, Aomine had slept out on the couch despite their bed being big enough for the two of them. Kagami glanced over towards the living room; Aomine's sleeping self looking calm and peaceful, pure and innocent—something that one dares not to wake up. His eyes lingered at the dark-skinned figure—well defined with his back muscles prominent through his slightly tight shirt—chest rising and falling with unrefined finesse. A thin blanket draped over him as his arm slung over the couch, touching the floor. It was clear that Aomine barely just managed to fit on the couch which made Kagami feel guilty, despite Aomine insisting that he sleep there.

The red-head let out a sigh, snapping his vision away from that sight as he moved in the kitchen towards where the kettle was. He pressed the lever down to have it start boiling the water inside before grabbing two mugs from the cupboard above alongside the sugar and coffee. Before he could begin scooping out the right amount, he felt a presence behind him. Kagami was quick to turn around and there he saw Aomine; his hand rubbing the back of his head as he let out a rude yawn. The dark-skinned male's attention shifted from Kagami to the box of party necessities.

With a lazy, deep voice, Aomine asked, "What's this for? The party?" There was a hint of a laugh.  
Kagami swivelled around, attention back onto his task at hand. He scooped out two teaspoons of coffee for his mug and three for Aomine's as he recalled Aomine taking his a little stronger before scooping out one scoop of sugar for Aomine and three for his. As he did the task that came naturally to him, he answered half-heartedly, "Can't have a break-up party without decorations." It sounded almost mockingly and they both knew it.

Aomine remained silent for an awfully long moment before speaking, "Guess so." And for some reason, Kagami's heart sunk and he suddenly felt nauseous.

 _That's right. We're officially breaking up today._ Kagami mentally said as he attempted to pull himself back together. His mind drew blank and before he could snap out of it, Aomine was right beside him, milk in hand and the kettle being lifted up in the other. He guided Kagami to step aside as he poured the water into the mugs with the milk following soon after. Kagami could only watch as Aomine finished the job he started before gathering his senses.

"This one's yours." Kagami informed, gesturing towards the left one.  
"I know." Aomine simply said. "You always made my one on your left side."  
"Is that so…?"  
"Yeah."

Aomine brought his coffee to his lips, sipping it a little before letting out a satisfied sigh. "It's good. As usual."  
"Thanks." Kagami said, shrugging slightly before doing the same. Afterwards, he set it down on the counter before looking straight at Aomine. "Whenever you're ready." The red-head suddenly spoke out before turning on his heel to exit the kitchen. Aomine placed his mug as well on the counter.  
"Now's a good of a time as any." Aomine said underneath his breath as he followed Kagami a second or so later.

The two walked in silence, down the hall and into the bedroom, both filled with the same intent. It was unorthodox for couples at the end of their relationships to engage in such activities that they were about to but under the pretence that they're just doing it for old time's sake, it was somehow justified. Kagami had suggested it and Aomine reluctantly agreed. No one they knew have heard of break-up sex nor have actually done it but they both knew it could have its repercussions.

Kagami, with a heavy heart and light sigh, opened the bedroom door. He was immediately flustered with how the state of the room looked—clothes everywhere, draws unkempt. He didn't remember it being so messy last night and it was as if he had just stepped into a crime scene. He quickly turned on his heel, bumping into Aomine who was just about to enter the room. Kagami muttered an apology which only received a confused look from Aomine.

"What's wrong?" The younger asked as Kagami stood defensively between Aomine and the room.  
"Nothing—just… Just stay here for a bit." The red-head spoke, averting Aomine's gaze before he entered the room, slamming the door shut behind him.  
"What…?" Aomine's brows narrowed as he stared at the shut door, speechless. He cocked his head to the side before realizing something.

_Am I actually going to wait out here? As if. Since when do I ever listen to...? Ah._

Aomine's thoughts cut itself short as more distressing thoughts entered his mind.

_No. We've been growing apart for a long time. And it wasn't just me not listening to him that caused it. No._

He shook his head soon after as if to rid his mind of those thoughts before he opened the door. Aomine suddenly laughed. "What the hell are you doing?"  
Kagami turned around like a deer in headlights, holding an article of clothing in his hand just as he was closing the bedside drawer close with his hip. "I told you to just stay there!" He growled; a blush slowly creeping up on his cheeks.  
"Are you cleaning up? Seriously?" Aomine asked in disbelief of what he witnessed before him as he walked into the room.  
"Shut up." Kagami spoke as if to confirm he was caught in the act. "Just a bit."  
"It's fine. Don't bother with it." Aomine said as he sat on the edge of the bed. Kagami continued to pick up the clothes, paying Aomine no mind.  
"I'm almost done—"

Just as Kagami was going to past Aomine, the said male grabbed the red-head's wrist and yanked him towards him. The sudden exertion of force however caused Kagami to topple over, landing him in between Aomine's legs.

"I said don't bother with it." The younger's voice was stern, almost demanding and Kagami couldn't tear his gaze away. Resting his palms on Aomine's thighs, the red-head found himself nodding subconsciously to Aomine's words. Then, the dark-skinned male leant forward, in for a kiss but before he could, Kagami retreated back, hands trembling as he unbuttoned Aomine's boxers.

It wasn't that Kagami didn't want Aomine to kiss him—no. He wanted it so badly. But he knew if he let him, it'd get more personal and more intimate than just sex. Today was a day for them to break ties—completely so things like kissing—it'd ruin the meaninglessness of what they're about to do. Like they said, it was just for old time's sake.

As he tugged open the last button, Kagami released the younger male's half-hard cock. He held it cautiously in his hand before swallowing his saliva.  
"You don't have to put it in your mouth." Aomine said as he watched Kagami's expression. But Kagami shook his head.  
"It'll be faster if I do." The red-head replied referring to the erection, "For both of us." He soon added. And with that, he brought his lips to the head—slowly devouring the length he had grown accustomed to over the years.

He heard Aomine let out a soft moan as he worked his way down as far as he could go, licking the underside of the cock with his lips wrapped tightly around shaft. Kagami struggled to produce saliva, especially with it being so early in the morning but was quick to slick it up with persistence and skill. And in no time at all, Aomine's erection stretched completely in Kagami's mouth, causing the said male's breathing to hitch unexpectedly.

"Are you okay?" Concerned, Aomine asked. Kagami merely nodded which didn't sit well with Aomine. The younger male pulled Kagami off him, staring directly into those damp orbs, orbs that were as red as his cheeks.

"What…?" Kagami breathed out in between catching his breath. He waited for an answer but instead, the feeling of his heart sinking returned. He wasn't sure if he imagined it but was certain that for a second he saw Aomine's head lean forward once more—as if to give him a kiss however he retracted back naturally, scrapping that idea. He suddenly regretted rejecting Aomine the first time.

"Take off your pants." Aomine ordered as he shuffled back on the bed, pulling Kagami up onto it. Aomine leaned up against the bed head with Kagami positioning himself between his legs once more. The red-head then was diligent enough to comply to Aomine's order. On his knees, he slid down his sweat pants. He felt incredibly self-conscious as Aomine's eyes remained on him—studying every movement—every detail that belonged to Kagami. It wasn't like it was the first time the dark-skinned male had done such things but with the lingering thought that it'd be the last time, there were traces of nervousness floating around Kagami's system.

"Do you have to be so erotic?" Aomine asked with a slight chuckle at the end. Kagami's expressions twisted in annoyance.  
"I'm just taking off my pants like you said to!" Kagami retorted as he slid them down his thighs. His erection that looked painful encased in his boxers was revealed, causing Aomine to gulp secretly as the thought of Kagami getting hard whilst sucking him off made his stomach churn.

The red-head hadn't thought through with his position as he struggled to get his pants over his knees. Wobbling as his balance threatened to give in as the so-called erotic image of him dissipated; he resulted in having to use Aomine's shoulder to keep him from falling embarrassingly to the side.

"This turning you on?" Kagami joked as he finally managed to get his leg free from one part of his sweats.  
"Oh yeah. Totally." Aomine sarcastically replied with a small chuckle. The heavy mood that they both felt before was now lifted up.  
"You have weird tastes." Kagami shook his head, shifting his balance to remove the other leg of his troublesome pants.  
"I know." Aomine smiled, holding onto Kagami's wrist to help him balance.

Kagami was now just in his briefs and shirt, knelt before Aomine. Biting his bottom lip, he averted his eyes to the side, not sure where to go on from here. Aomine sensed this so slowly, he extended his arms out in front, pulling Kagami closer to him by the hips until Aomine could rest his forehead against Kagami's chest.

"Not even once?" Aomine asked. Kagami shook his head and without even having to look up, Aomine knew he said no.  
"Not even once." Kagami then confirmed with words which earned a lifeless sigh from the younger. "Sorry."

Suddenly, Aomine yanked down Kagami's briefs down his thighs before pushing the red-head onto his stomach. The briefs were tight and it was hard for Kagami's legs to spread but that didn't stop Aomine from forcing them apart as much as he could.

"W-wait! Let me at least take them off—"  
"Don't bother with it." Aomine said as he lifted Kagami's hips up into the air. Ass exposed, Aomine pressed his lips against Kagami's left cheek, sucking softly on the skin before his tongue trailed over the red-head's entrance.  
"Stop!" Surprised, Kagami called out as he tried to twist his body around but the grip Aomine had on his hips prevented him from doing so. He continued, "It's dirty…! I haven't...!" Kagami's voice struggled to produce as he began to let out soft moans, perfectly reacting to Aomine's advances.

Aomine's tongue lapped over Kagami's entrance, almost as if he was a dog lapping for water. His tongue swirled and circled around the ring before dipping the tip of it inside, forcing it in. Kagami shuddered at the intrusion as he grabs a hold of the sheets underneath. He buried his face into the mattress as the slurping sound made him embarrassed. Really embarrassed.

"Can't you…. Can't you just put it in?" Kagami asked, voice muffled into the sheets. "…And not do that?"  
"Put it in?" Aomine asked against Kagami's entrance. "I've barely begun to prepare you."  
"Don't care…. It's so embarrassing." Kagami said as his grip against the sheets tightened. "You've never done that to me before."  
"Yeah? Well there's always a first for everything." Aomine shrugged as he placed his tongue back over and inside Kagami's entrance.

Skilfully, Aomine's tongue slid and wiggled inside, licking and tasting the tight inner walls. It was a strange but not entirely uncomfortable sensation that wracked through Kagami's system as he didn't know how to react to this new form of pleasure, nor would he allow himself to even if he did. He was so humiliated at this situation—he felt so exposed and vulnerable that he was on the verge of tears. Kagami then recalled the one phrase that got Aomine to do what he wanted oh so desperately to do.

"Aomine!" Kagami almost shouted; his voice was muffled due to the sheets, "I want y—it. I want it, now."

Almost slipping with his choice of words, Kagami begged as if to hide it, however Aomine was sharp enough to hear that the red-head almost said 'you'. Slightly frustrated that that's not what eventually came out, Aomine tsked, raising his body up and into an aligned position. He pressed the head of his cock against Kagami's entrance, hesitating for a moment.

 _I've never done it before without properly preparing him..._ Concerned, Aomine leant forward til his chest laid flat against Kagami's back. And from there, he whispered intimately into Kagami's ear, "You sure?"  
As he spoke, he saw Kagami's ears turn red as the said male nodded into the sheets. "I'm sure—just do it…" Impatiently, Kagami backed his hips towards Aomine's as if to urge him on and with a swift thrust, the younger penetrated the tight entrance.

Both Aomine and Kagami moaned simultaneously. The inner walls of Kagami constricted themselves around Aomine's length, making Aomine blush with heat. There was no lube, no preparation and no condoms. And to Aomine, it felt like rape.

"Move…" Kagami soon ordered sensing the hesitation Aomine's been harbouring as he pressed his cheek against the bed sheets to catch his breath. "I'm fine. You can move." Kagami knew that Aomine wouldn't move until he knew that fact about him so to save the younger from asking, he said so himself.  
"Are you… sure?" Aomine was strangely being considerate but that notion escaped the red-head's mind as he just nodded furiously.

With that final verification, Aomine began to move. Slowly, he withdrew his hips before gently slamming himself back into and out of Kagami; hands gripping onto Kagami's hips. The red-head gasped as he closed his eyes tight, feeling every tender thrust Aomine did as his legs trembled and struggled to spread. The briefs constricted around his knees started to create indented marks against his skin and Kagami could almost feel them rip apart as Aomine's pace began to pick up speed. He was desperate for more but couldn't enjoy himself completely because of the restrictions.

The slick and sloshing noise suddenly filled the room as Kagami's breath drew short. Sweat covered his body as the shirt he had on stuck to his skin, defining his back muscles for Aomine to bear witness to. Aomine, who's moans escaped his lips softly, felt conflicted. He was wracked with lust at the sight laid before him but he also wanted to make love to the sight before him. Aomine knew that agreeing to this form of sex would mean that it was only just going to be sex and nothing more. He thought he would be fine with it. He was fine with it. That is, until he recalled that it's been months since they've actually did it. And he almost forgot what it felt like. He almost forgot what doing it with Kagami would do to his heart.

And it hurt remembering.

"Ao…mine…!" Kagami moaned out in attempts to gain the said male's attention. "Aomine…!"  
"What is it?" Aomine responded, slamming his hips against Kagami's ass with passion.  
"I… It hurts… The briefs!" Kagami could only manage minimal amount of words as his uneven breathing was more important for him to stabilise than his sentence structures.

Aomine looked down to notice the briefs threatening to tear around Kagami's ankles. That sight caused Aomine to pull out, making Kagami shudder in disappointment.

"Sorry." Aomine said as he carefully turned Kagami to lie on his back. He then slid the briefs off, tossing them aside before staring at Kagami's legs in distress. There were red, deep marks around his knees as he saw them tremble a bit. Kagami saw the concern pooling around Aomine's expressions which somehow saddened him so Kagami decided to act daringly. Kagami's hands slid seductively over his hips and thighs before he spread his legs widely, showing Aomine an erotic pose. Aomine's heart begun to pound violently in his chest—in the past, Kagami would've preferred to die than spread his legs the way he was at that moment.

"I'm close." Kagami confessed, wiggling his hips unintentionally. "I'm close."

He spoke with no hesitation—so boldly. But in actuality, Kagami wanted to run away that instance as he tried to control the blush that was staining his cheeks, ears and neck. The anxiety he felt when waiting for Aomine's response could honestly kill him but luckily it was done soon. Aomine, with cheeks faintly red, buried his face in the nook of Kagami's neck as he thrust deeply back inside of Kagami. A loud moan escaped the red-head's lips as the vigorous, more animalistic side of Aomine shone through with every movement.

Kagami swore he wouldn't but he couldn't help himself as he wrapped his arms around Aomine's head, holding desperately onto him as he neared his climax. He felt the hot breath of the younger brush violently against his neck as tears formed in the corners of his eyes.

_It feels… so damn good…!_

The red-head mentally screamed out that thought as his hips began to convulse uncontrollably as he came. As he did, he tightened unexpectedly around Aomine, causing the younger to come as well. The dark-skinned male stilled before collapsing on top of Kagami as they both gasped for air. Minds spinning, Aomine managed to pull himself out; semen also leaking out of Kagami's entrance as he did so.

"Sorry… I came inside." Aomine apologised, "Wanna go take a shower first?" He then offered against Kagami's neck.  
"No, it's fine. You go on ahead." Kagami draped his forearm over his eyes as he spoke.  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah."  
"Okay."

After a moment of Aomine lingering in their current position, he finally heaved himself off of Kagami to go into the bathroom. He dared not look back at the red-head as he left the room, closing the door after him. And that's when it started. That's when the tears couldn't stop.

Biting his lower lip, Kagami tried to sob as softly as he could. He was thrashed with confusion; his heart on the verge of self-destruction. He wanted to run. He wanted to scream. But he couldn't even bring himself to cry properly. He was the one who suggested they break-up. He was the only who also suggested to have a stupid break-up party and have stupid break-up sex. But Aomine was the stupider one as he was the one who agreed to all of this. He agreed so easily that Kagami wanted to retract his words.

It hurt so much.

After taking a deep breath to calm himself down, he sat upwards before crawling over to his bedside table. With a trembling hand, he reached over to his phone and dialled in a number. He lied back onto his pillow as he waited anxiously for his call to come through. A few rings in, a groggy voice answered.  
"Taiga?" A flush of relief flooded Kagami's system as he heard the familiar voice. "Taiga, what's wrong?"  
Kagami's voice choked as he managed to reduce his tears to soft sniffle. "Alex…" He managed to say as he tried to compose himself.  
"Taiga, what's that matter? What happened?" She asked, concerned drenched in her voice.

"I made a horrible mistake—I don't want to break up with him after all."

黒子のバスケ © 藤巻 忠俊  
Kuroko No Basuke


End file.
